winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Marion
Queen Marion, also called ' Queen Mariam' in some versions, is the mother of Daphne and Bloom (her biological mother, Vanessa, being Bloom's adoptive mother), the wife of King Oritel and the Queen of planet Domino. Personality Profile Coming Soon..... History Pre-Series Marion and Oritel, her husband and King, protected Domino and the Magic Dimension from a great evil, and formed the Company of Light. Instead of the ultimate triumph, their battle resolved into the ultimate disaster for both fighting sides, when the witches pulled Oritel into the Obsidian Realm, Marion sealing herself in Oritel's sword. Their devastation at having seemingly lost both their daughters, could also have weakened them in the last battle. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom After Bloom discovered who and where her parents were, she set out to save them. Bloom, along with Sky and their friends, saved them both. Soon after Domino was restored to its original splendor, Marion released herself from Oritel's sword, and the two reunited with their daughters. In the end, Oritel promised Bloom that, although they weren't there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. Marion, finally having contact with Bloom, said that Bloom was a beautiful princess with a noble heart and big smiling eyes. Magical Adventure Marion returns in Magical Adventure, where she, Oritel, Bloom and Daphne are living happily as the royal family of Domino. Appearance Marion bears a strong resemblance to her daughter bloom; with long wavy red hair and a tall, thin frame. Her eyes are presumably brown or gold, like her husband Oritel's. She wears her hair in long tendrils falling down from a large, ornate updo surrounded by a strand of beads and a 3-pointed crown. She also wears very faint green eyeshadow, almost the same shade of light green as the kirtle of her dress. Marion is only seen in one main outfit, other than her warrior garb in the Book of Fate. Her royal attire is comprised of a long dress in two shades of green, a pink corset bodice with dark pink or purple patterns on the front, green and pink shoulder plates, and an elegant whitish pink fur cape that also seems to double as a boa at the front. Powers Marion was defined as being incredibly powerful, even if it is unknown whether she is just a fairy like Bloom or if she had also been a Nymph of Magix like her daughter Daphne had been. She has never been shown with wings. Marion could also have powers of the Dragon Flame as it has never been revealed in the show who among Marion and Oritel used to be the Keeper of the Dragon Fire before Daphne although it is known that Oritel's sword obtained its power from the Dragon Flame. Marion has only demonstrated her powers once, when she transformed Bloom's outfit by magic into an appropriate horse riding one. Trivia *Marion and Morgana are similar in that both their kingdoms were destroyed and they were both sealed in another realm at about the same time, and their respective daughters released them after many long years. *'"Marion"' or "Mariam" is a name derived from the Biblical name Maria (Mary), itself derived from "Miryam" **"Mariam", or "Miryam" is a Hebrew name of confused meaning, and may mean "Wished-For Child", "Bitter", "Rebellious" or "Strong Waters". One hypothesis is that the name originates from the Ancient Egyptian word "Myr", meaning "Beloved", or "Mr", meaning "Love", or that is was the way the Ancient Hebrews had spelled the name "Meritamen" or "Merit-Amun", meaning "Beloved of the God Amun". Other forms of the name include Miryam, Maryam, Miriam, Maria, Mira and Miri. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Movies Category:Female Characters Category:Domino Category:Fairies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Company of Light Category:Bloom